In a computer networked environment, such as the Internet, content elements (e.g., webpages) may be rendered by an application (e.g., web browser) executing at a client device. Other content elements may be embedded within the primary content element (e.g., an inline frame element embedded in a body element). These embedded content elements may be received by the client device via the computer networked environment from a server different from that of the primary content element.